Payback
by slashburd
Summary: If someone lends a hand, isn't it only polite to do the same in return? M/M Slash with smut, you have been warned so don't like, don't read. All reads and reviews appreciated as always!


Requested by the awesome PoisonedSkittles! Hope you like it!

* * *

><p>From across the room John couldn't help but laugh at the guy who was fist pumping with one arm whilst trying to cling onto his can of Bud Lite Lime with the other. The guys were all offering to buy the newest belt holder in the business his next drink but John kept his distance, not wanting to be accused of stealing the younger man's thunder as had happened before.<p>

Inside he felt a sense of happiness that the company had decided to take a chance on Zack, albeit with the aid of much foot-stamping and sweet talking from him in the early days. John had all but staked the farm when vouching for Zack, not that he regretted that for a second. As per usual everyone saw potential apart from the guys that needed to see it and it wasn't until the YouTube videos started to get as many viewers as the repeats of Raw that management really took note of what was going on under their noses.

The usual Divas crowded around to see who would be the chosen one, so used were they to the rush to get underneath a new champion and hopefully the next big thing. Eve flicked her hair so hard that she nearly gave herself whiplash and John almost snorted Coors down his nose when the Bellas made their usual approach but this time to no avail. He could see that Zack sent them all on their way with a wide smile and carried on sipping on the drink in his hand.

Staring into the bottom of his glass John wondered when it would be a good time to go over and offer his congratulations. Hunter was already on a flight back to Stamford and Randy was still sidelined with his injury which meant John would drink alone until the Brawler, Cole or Jerry decided to skip the overnight drive and head to the same bar to join the group. The frothy remnants of another beer swirled as he shook the glass in his hand and then slid down the back of his throat as he bottomed the drink.

"John, hey, John!"

The loud voice boomed from the other side of the bar and caught John's attention straight away, partly as he wished Zack had toned it down a little to stop the inevitable queue of fans forming for pictures and autographs. The fact that he was wearing a plain tee, sweats and a cap had hidden him from sight so far and he wanted to keep it that way. He casually waved a reply and cleared his throat as he saw the younger man approaching. If any fans did feel the need to approach him it was worth it to see the disappointed faces of Maxine and Alicia as they stood alone, dumbstruck by the way they had been unceremoniously dumped.

"Zack, my man! You got a posse of your own tonight goin' on over there, huh?"

"Bro, they're all over me. Nicki, Bella... even Ziggler asked me what I was doing later."

With an exaggerated flourish of the belt Zack sat down and stared across the table, unable to stop himself eyeing up the way the material of the white tee John was wearing stretched across huge biceps. It was a few seconds before he was able to make his brain connect to his mouth and start speaking again.

"You know I told Dolph I was washing my hair and he said that in that case he'd see me in five minutes. I was like, are you serious bro?"

John couldn't help but laugh at how much Zack was his gimmick in every sense of the word. From fake tan to even faker catchphrases the guy ate, sleep and breathed the chance he'd been given and John couldn't help but to respect that. Looking at the bundle of excitement the title had turned his friend into was enough to convince the most cynical mark that they still meant something to some of the guys who had come into the business through true passion and would be in it until their dying day for the same reason. Clearing his throat again he tried to find words to say to advise caution when it came to Dolph as he really was doing the rounds but being a buzz kill wasn't at the top of John's list of priorities.

"You guys going on to a club after?"

"Maybe. I don't know. They're going to a strip joint and I'm not into that kind of thing John. I wanna go do my own dancing somewhere. I don't get off on paying some milf to smear her St Tropez all over my G-Star bro."

With a shake of his head John headed out of his seat and motioned towards the rest rooms.

"I'm just gonna hit the bathroom and then I'll be over to join you all, 'kay? Don't move on without me man, I'm bored to hell and back tonight."

A wide, winning smile and a nod was the extent of the answer that Zack could muster as John turned and walked away. For a moment he was fixated by the slow and sloppy walk that was dominated by round ass cheeks pushing against the soft grey cotton that struggled to cover them. One deep breath later and he found himself pushing his belt onto the seat beside Brie and asking her to watch it with no intentions of waiting for her to answer. Slipping his shades back on he wandered through the ever growing crowd until he reached the door of men's room, stopped only by a fleeting thought of how stupid his intentions were if he'd been reading all the signals wrong.

~~x~~

After a prolonged fight with the hand dryer John was almost ready to tear it off the wall and slam it into the trash can. With a final glance in the mirror he made sure that the cap was still covering his eyes well enough for him to not get easily recognised and then opened the door. Before he had a chance to pass fully through it a hand reached out of the darkness to the left of the doorway and curled around his arm, pulling him towards it. Immediately his heckles were up but there was nothing in the gentle grip to suggest that he was under attack.

He let himself be led around a corner and into a dark recess before trying to figure out just who had been doing the leading. With the aid of a neon sign indicating where the exit doors were John could see the pattern of the t-shirt that his companion wore. With a quiet gulp he whispered his enquiry.

"Zack? What the hell are we doin' round here man? If you need the rest room then..."

"Calm down bro, I'm just here to show my appreciation."

For a split second John had no idea what the hell was actually being said to him, the couple of beers having dulled his senses which ordinarily weren't too sharp after ten years of taking bumps. His first instinct was to look for a gift or a drink but it was only when he felt a hand sneaking around to his ass that he realised what the repayment might be.

"You... Zack, no. This really isn't..."

"Relax bro, I know you got your thing with Liz but, well, I also _know. _You're not a hard guy to read and I think I got you covered on this one."

Zack took a step forward and pressed himself flush against John, letting the wall give them the support he knew they were going to need. The closer he got to John the more he could smell the sweet citrus cologne that the bigger man favoured and the tang of beer that was tainting the warm breaths as they breezed over him. After discarding his shades Zack slid his free hand underneath the white tee and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin beneath, edging slowly down towards the waistband which was his target.

"Whoa man, you can't just come at me like this y'know. I've got... I got plans, okay?"

"No problem. Just give me ten minutes John, trust me bro. I know I'm that good."

The absolute confidence in the face of a knockback tickled John and made him snicker to himself, wondering if it wasn't time to take a chance and do what the other guys did. Everyone had a wife and sure, he had his fair share of one night stands, but there was something he never did and that was fuck around at work. It never ended well, usually affecting both careers when the bitterness replaced the lust. The was something about Zack though that made him believe that any encounter might be casual enough not to cause a problem.

"That good, huh?"

"Yeah. For once I am serious."

"Bro."

"Yeah?"

"No, you said 'I'm serious' so I said bro."

"Bro what?"

If anyone could take more than most in terms of having his patience tested it was John. Years of shaking hands and hugging screaming fans had turned him into the ideal PR guy who could stand stupid ass questions all day. It appeared that Zack's inane mutterings were best treated the same way.

"Zack?"

"Yeah?"

"If we're really going to do this let's just get on with it, okay?"

In an instant Zack gathered the expanse of white cotton with the hand that was still snaking around beneath it and exposed a hardening nipple which just begged for his mouth to clamp around it. As his lips met skin he started to suck hard and worry the growing nub with his teeth which elicited an obscene sounding moan from somewhere above his head. With a flick of his tongue he tried to give an indication of what he was capable of, not daring to imagine the taste of John in his mouth in case he started to groan loudly himself.

As his other hand massaged the handful off buttock it had located Zack could feel John pressing against him and the obvious protrusion that he was more than happy to have caused. He sucked harder and harder until he heard a sharp hiss and realised that his vice like grip on the magnificent ass was probably as painful as the treatment his mouth was dishing out. Being unsure what rocked John's boat made him stop almost immediately, determined as he was not to lose the chance to enjoy thanking his colleague in his own individual way.

"Too hard?"

"No. No way." John feared that his soft deep breaths gave away more than he wanted to about the way the element of roughness was turning him on. He was almost glad that the torturous grazing had stopped on his sensitive skin as there was a real danger that he wasn't going to make it to any base, let alone second or third. "You sure you wanna do this – y'know, whatever this is – here?"

There was only one way Zack knew to answer that properly and he sunk to his knees, wasting no time in tugging the loose fitting sweats down and then slowly peeling down the close fitting grey trunks that were underneath. After a moment spent staring at the smooth and stretched-taut skin of the impressive cock he wrapped his hand around it, concentrating on a keeping his grip loose and his eyes locked with John's.

"You like that John?"

"Y-yeah. Sure."

"How much?"

"A lot. A whole lot."

Leaning forward let Zack press his wet mouth against and then over the head of John's cock, his lips rigid to make it feel like John was breaching somewhere much more intimate than his mouth. Without hesitation he took in as much as he could, beginning a pattern of sucking when possible and using his hand to provide the pleasure when he was struggling for breath. He felt large, warm hands curling around his face and hips jutting towards him sharply, pushing the thick shaft into his mouth over and over again.

It was an experience he wanted to be truly lost in and he was for a while; the taste making him all the more enthusiastic as the salty beads of pre-come appeared and were devoured in the same second. His free hand was sneaking down to the fleshiest and softest part of John's ass when he heard a noise which made them both freeze like statues.

There was a man's voice, familiar to them both and growing closer all the time along with a lone female voice. For what seemed like an eternity they were stuck as if frozen, Zack swallowing quietly and John doing his best to stay on two feet every time the back of Zack's throat caught the head of his cock. Both of them heard the sound of a door creaking open and then swinging shut and less than a minute later they knew they were alone again. The rhythmic banging noises coming from the far side of the wall behind them gave the game away. Hard grunts accompanied much more high pitched moaning and although it shouldn't have had such an effect, both men simultaneously got a cheap thrill from the risk of being caught. Once the coast was guaranteed to be clear again the most enthusiastic blow job John had ever known re-commenced much to the objection of his weakening knees.

"Zack, awww fuck man..."

"It's okay bro, I got it under control."

As one finger slid between John's ass cheeks he jolted forward, not expecting the sensation of the gentle circles that were being rubbed in his most untouched area. The finger remained insistent and sneaked up inside him, leaving John regretful that he was stood up and not sprawled on a bed somewhere just waiting to be fucked. Instead he let himself start to take that frustration out on the surprisingly skilled mouth that still worked away at him.

Behind his head he could hear that the hard fuck they were eavesdropping on was getting close to being over, the higher pitched squeals and cries alien sounding yet echoing the feeling in his own groin that was building fast. He knew that deep breathing and starting to recite the presidents in date order wasn't going to do much to hold him back once the stray fingertip sneaked inside and began working at opening him up. Pushing aside the feeling that he should be dominating Zack let John give up what little control he was clinging onto and go with what his body told him it wanted.

"Harder Zack, harder man. Holy shit..."

The last word was barely a whisper as it came out between the low but desperate sounding groans and growls being sent to his brain by every nerve ending further down than his waist. With one hand carefully laced into the thinning coverage of strands on Zack's head it was all John could do to stop himself saying Abraham Lincoln out loud. Two or three hard thuds with his balled fist on the wall was enough to stop the mixture of frustration and release turning into an audible assault on the ears of anyone within half a mile. His body convulsed hard as every last drop was drained from him, the finger withdrawing carefully as the spasms subsided.

Meanwhile Zack could only think to pinch himself to make sure that he wasn't imagining what had just happened. He dug his hand into his thigh until the sensation made his eyelids spring open and the pain was enough to bring him back mentally into the room. His knees ached but it was worth it to see the dishevelled and spent looking man stood above him.

Slowly he rose to his feet again, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand as discreetly as their proximity would allow. In an easy movement he pulled John's clothes back up and then stood back a little, taking in the sleepy smile that sat on the handsome face staring back at him. He crossed his arms across his chest and tried to decide what to do or say. It was more by luck than judgement that John didn't leave him hanging long.

"Man, you got somethin' goin' on with that mouth of yours. I think you broke me."

The chuckle that followed was soon stifled as John found his lips were pressed against Zack's slightly tacky and bruised ones. He guessed that the kiss wasn't deep or romantic because it was like a toe in the water; just enough to see if there was scope for much more between them. He returned the kiss but tried to keep his puppy-like enthusiasm under control. There was no way that he could say for certain that Zack meant anything to him over and above a good friend and maybe a fuck buddy but he wasn't prepared to rule anything out, not when the kid had a mouth that capable.

The noise of a door banging made them break apart suddenly, both men trying to look as casual and innocent as they could. Zack risked a sneaky look around the corner only to see a skinny blonde pulling her skirt back down as a tall and muscular frame walked back out into the bar area. The lighting made it impossible to tell who it was but the stories circulating by the time everyone was back at the hotel would no doubt clear that up.

"So..."

"So."

"So John, you wanna grab a beer or some pizza or something?"

Embarrassed that minutes after having John's naked hips brushing against his face he was sounding like he was asking someone to prom, Zack shook his head and tried again before John could answer.

"John, what I mean is, well, you wanna hang out some time?"

"Sure thing. In fact, if you're not busy you can call by my room tonight when you've finished partyin' hard with the guys. Maybe I can repay the favour?"

With a grin John slapped his hand on Zack's shoulder and then squeezed it firmly, unsure whether or not another kiss was a good idea or just pushing their luck further than they already had. He moved to walk away but made a mental note to adjust himself into a more comfortable position once outside the bar and out of sight.

"Are you sure? I mean..."

"Room 334. No offence taken if you just wanna crash in your room but there's space to crash in mine if you wanna. No pressure."

With that John backed away, maintaining eye contact through the murky darkness right up until he turned to leave through the heavy door. As he moved through the increasing crowd of people in the bar he managed to slip out without being recognised, welcoming the cold rush of the night air as it blew over his skin. There was every chance that by morning he wouldn't be waking up alone but even if he did it wasn't a problem, there would always be a next time or, at the very least, a new episode.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm still working off my writer-rust so please be gentle with me. All reads and reviews appreciated :)


End file.
